futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Baptist States of America
PLEASE NOTE We do NOT support religious rule, racism, or violence. This scenario is only satire. None of the statements listed below are meant to be taken seriously! Parody The rules and government of the Christian States of America are a parody of the "New IFB" started by Pastor Steven Anderson of Faithful Word Baptist Church in Arizona. Government Background The Christian States of America was founded in 2021 by New IFB leader Steven Anderson and running-mate Roger Jimenez, after defeating both Mike Pence and Elizabeth Warren in the 2020 US Presidential Election. Nobody initially won the election, as no candidate made it to 270. The House of Representatives was forced by many Independent Baptist groups to vote for Steven Anderson (via Write-in), or they would be "put to death." Anderson enacted his ultimate plan immediately, creating the CSA by separating half of America from the "Liberal sodomites of the Blue States." The CSA would ultimately consist of Alabama, Arkansas, Georgia, Florida, Indiana, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Mississippi, Missouri, Nebraska, North Carolina, Oklahoma, South Carolina, Tennessee, Texas, and West Virginia. 2020 third-place finisher Mike Pence, as well as Ben Shapiro and Texas Senator Ted Cruz, were strong supporters of the new country, helping it achieve independence on March 21, 2021. The newly-established capital of the CSA would be Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. CSA Presidential Cabinet 2021 Constitution Religion * The only legal religion in the CSA is Independent Fundamental Baptism. It is to be worshiped by ALL citizens. * Belief in the Trinity doctrine is required. * Citizens are zoned to churches (of which they must attend). They must be in attendance at ALL services and meetings during the week. Job conflicts are NOT an excuse to miss a service or church meeting. Citizens who are not able to physically attend the service MUST watch the service at home on their television, along with taking a quiz to make sure they watched. No churches have pastors, but rather each parishioner watches a sermon on a projector TV preached by either Pastor Steven Anderson, Pastor Roger Jimenez, Pastor David Berzins, Pastor Manly Perry, or Pastor Jonathan Shelley. The speaker varies per service. ** Attendance is to be recorded using Driver Licenses. ** A $300 fine and 150 lashes will be assessed for each missed church service. ** Most churches have in-between nine (9) and twelve (12) services per week. ** Example of an average weekly church service schedule: *** Four (4) Sunday Services (8:30 AM-10:00 AM, 11:00 AM-12:30 PM, 4:30 PM-6:00 PM & 7:30 PM-9:30 PM). *** Two (2) Wednesday Services (4:30 PM-6:00 PM & 7:30 PM-9:00 PM). *** One (1) Thursday Service (7:00 PM-9:00 PM) *** One (1) Friday Service (7:00 PM-9:00 PM) *** Two (2) Saturday Services (Noon-1:45 PM & 7:00 PM-8:45 PM) ** Citizens are required to stand during ALL church songs. * On the third full week of March is the Red Hot Preaching Conference. This is the week of what was formerly known as "Spring Break" for students. All patrons are required to attend the Red Hot Preaching Conference at their zoned church. ** The Bible Conference duration shall last from Monday until Friday, with two (2) or three (3) separate two-hour sessions per day. ** Red Hot Preaching Conference Schedule: *** Monday: **** Session #1 (11:00 AM-1:00 PM) **** Session #2 (3:30 PM-5:30 PM) **** Session #3 (7:00 PM-9:00 PM) *** Tuesday: **** Session #1 (Noon-2:00 PM) **** Session #2 (7:30 PM-9:30 PM) *** Wednesday: **** Session #1 (10:00 AM-Noon) **** Session #2 (2:00 PM-4:00 PM) **** Session #3 (7:30 PM-9:30 PM) *** Thursday: **** Session #1 (11:30 AM-1:30 PM) **** Session #2 (5:00 PM-7:00 PM) *** Friday: **** Session #1 (10:00 AM-Noon) **** Session #2 (1:30 PM-3:30 PM) **** Session #3 (7:30 PM-9:30 PM) ** Patrons are required to be in their designated church seats at least five (5) minutes before each session. ** Any patron who misses a session, or who is late to a session, will be sentenced to 500 lashes per tardy/absence. * The King James Bible is the only legal Bible versionhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9dolzwdOVE. * Occasionally, small parties after church services are scheduled by the CSA Government to celebrate the untimely (or timely) deaths of "reprobates" such as Liberal politicians, secular musicians, sodomites (especially in mass-shootings such as Orlando 2016), and other enemies of the "New IFB." Attendance is always mandatory. Education * Public Schools are illegalhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3sGA88C8yW0. * Colleges and universities (including seminaries and bible colleges) are illegalhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krAcHcYEqfw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40623APykUQ. * Mothers are to homeschool their children ages 3-17. * The teaching of "evolution" is off-limits and a criminal offense. ** The teaching of Young-Earth Creationism is required. * Teaching or promoting "Communistic/Liberal ideologies" such as "Free College" or "Universal Healthcare" will result in prosecutionhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ud7EqbJ5lRs. Entertainment and Media * Viewing or ownership of a movie is illegal https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nX7NprTlQg ** The only movie-like films citizens may watch are documentaries made by Steven Anderson or one of his affiliates. * Only two TV channels exist: The IFB News Network (IFB) and the IFB Ministry Channel (IMC). * The following music genres are banned: ** Rock https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cIwUOzAgnBg ** Rap https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfNl0XIi-rA ** Pop ** Folk ** Reggae ** Metal ** Jazz ** Blues ** Wave ** Country ** New Age ** Soul ** Secular Holiday Music ** Southern Gospel ** Contemporary Christian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dORv8SC2Hgg * Earphones and headphones are illegal. * Those who were (in any time of their life) associated with a music group of a banned genre, will be arrested and sentenced to life in prison. * Video games are banned https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lnzQP2kRZg * Movie Theaters are banned. * Any Internet website not having to do with "New IFB" Christianity is banned. ** YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and Pinterest are all banned. All YouTube videos by the "New IFB" will be transferred to the "IFB database" featuring videos, clips of sermons, soul-winning tips, and websites of the "New IFB" churches. ** Wikipedia is also banned. * Use of the Internet is prohibited after 11:15 PM. ** Internet providers will shut off access from 11:16 PM until 6:00 AM the next morning. Holidays Thanksgiving * Thanksgiving takes place on the same day as the United States of America. ** Thanksgiving church schedule (attendance mandatory at all events): *** Thanksgiving Service Steven Anderson (1:00 PM-2:30 PM) *** Thanksgiving Dinner by Gender (6:15 PM-8:30 PM) **** Failure to attend a Thanksgiving event or Thanksgiving Dinner will result in public flogging. Independence Day * Independence Day is every March 21, the day the CSA was separated from the USA. * Independence Day church schedule (attendance mandatory at all events): ** Service #1 Steven Anderson (10:00 AM-Noon) ** Church Lunch by Gender (12:30 PM-2:00 PM) ** Service #2 Roger Jimenez (4:00 PM-5:45 PM) ** Church Dinner by Gender (6:00 PM-7:30 PM) ** Service #3 Jonathan Shelley (7:45 PM-9:15 PM) Graduation Day * Graduation Day takes place on the third Friday of every May. * This is the day when graduates from Middle School and High School homeschooling programs are recognized. * Graduation Day church schedule (attendance mandatory at all events): ** Graduation Service #1 Steven Anderson (9:30 AM-11:30 AM) ** Graduation Service #2 Roger Jimenez (1:30 PM-3:30 PM) ** Graduation Service #3 Jonathan Shelley (5:00 PM-7:00 PM) ** Graduation Service #4 varies per year (7:30 PM-9:30 PM) ** Citizens are required to attend ALL graduation ceremonies at their zoned-church. ** Formal Dress is required for both men and women. Christmas * Christmas is on December 25. * Citizens are also required to attend all church activities on Christmas Day. * Christmas church schedule (attendance mandatory at all events): ** December 24: ** Church Service #1 Roger Jimenez (Noon-1:45 PM) ** Christmas Candlelight Service Anderson (6:30 PM-9:00 PM) ** December 25: ** Church Service #1 Steven Anderson (12:30 PM-2:15 PM) ** Church Service #2 Manly Perry (3:30 PM-6:00 PM) ** Christmas Dinner by Gender (6:30 PM-8:00 PM) * Formal Dress is required for both men and women. * NOTE: Saying "Happy Holidays" is strictly prohibited. Citizens are required to say "Merry Christmas." Easter * The date Easter Sunday falls on varies per year, but it is always either in March or April. * Citizens are required to attend all Good Friday Services, Holy Saturday Services as well as Easter Sunday Services conducted by their zoned-church. * Easter schedule (attendance mandatory at all events): ** Good Friday: ** Church Service #1 Steven Anderson (8:30 AM-10:30 AM) ** Good Friday Service Steven Anderson & Roger Jimenez (5:30 PM-7:30 PM) ** Holy Saturday: ** Church Service #1 Donnie Romero (9:00 AM-10:45 AM) ** Church Service #2 Adam Fannin (2:00 PM-3:45 PM) ** Easter Sunday: ** Church Service #1 Steven Anderson (8:00 AM-10:00 AM) ** Easter Brunch by Gender (Noon-1:45 PM) ** Church Service #2 Roger Jimenez (5:00 PM-6:15 PM) ** Easter Dinner by Gender (7:00 PM-8:30 PM) * Formal Dress is required for both men and women. New Year's * New Year's Day is, of course, January 1. * Citizens are required to attend all New Year's Eve services/events as well as all New Year's Day services/events. * New Year's church schedule (attendance mandatory at all events): ** New Year's Eve (December 31): ** Church Service #1 Steven Anderson (11:30 AM-1:00 PM) ** Church Service #2 Roger Jimenez (3:15 PM-4:45 PM) ** New Year's Eve Dinner by Gender (6:00 PM-7:30 PM) ** New Year's Day (January 1): ** Church Service #1 Manly Perry (9:00 AM-11:00 AM) ** New Year's Day Brunch by Gender (Noon-1:30 PM) ** Church Service #2 Donnie Romero (2:00 PM-3:30 PM) * Formal Dress is required for both men and women. National Day of Prayer * The National Day of Prayer is held annually on the first Thursday of May. * Citizens are required to attend all National Day of Prayer church services and events. * National Day of Prayer church schedule (attendance mandatory at all events): ** Opening Service Steven Anderson (7:00 AM-8:30 AM) ** Church Service #2 Roger Jimenez (9:15 AM-10:45 PM) ** Church Service #3 Donnie Romero (11:00 AM-12:30 PM) ** National Day of Prayer Brunch (Separated by Gender) (12:45 PM-2:00 PM) ** Church Service #4 Adam Fannin (2:30 PM-4:00 PM) ** Church Service #5 David Berzins (4:15 PM-5:45 PM) ** Church Service #6 Aaron Thompson (6:00 PM-7:00 PM) ** National Day of Prayer Dinner (Separated by Gender) (7:15 PM-8:30 PM) Family Values * Men (husbands and fathers) have FULL authority over womenhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ulCLkoGdvU0. * Wives are to be submissive to their husbands at ALL times. ** Husbands are allowed to tell their Representative of Floggings to "flog" his wife if she is not submissive. * Sodomite behavior (homosexuality) is illegal and punishable by deathhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-H8BZ3__kE. * Acceptance of sodomites (homosexuals) will result in a $10,000 fine and 15,000 lashes. * Same-sex marriage is illegal. * Divorce is illegal in ALL circumstances https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gBEAhG3Y4w. * To keep all CSA citizens 'in check', hidden cameras are placed around EVERY household to monitor behavior. * Sex before marriage is illegal and is punishable by deathhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HlQuFamjBWk. * Women outside the house and in public must be accompanied by their husbands. Any woman caught alone in public will be sentenced to public flogging. * Women aged 18 and up are not allowed to read novels or fiction. ** The only content they are allowed to read is The King James Bible, ''To Train Up A Child'', other Christian Fundamentalist parenting books, books on how to perform housekeeping or books on how to be a good Christian housewife. * All engaged couples must attend a Christian marriage counseling class. * A woman who becomes pregnant must (with her husband) attend a Christian parenting class. The book To Train Up a Child by Michael Pearl will be heavily emphasized in these classes. * Women are not allowed to seek employment. They must stay at home and take care of their children at all times. * Women are required to wear a skirt or dress (length must reach below the knee) at all times. Failure to do so will result in public flogginghttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZQLcDC_1GA. ** Sleeves are required at all times for women. *** Men are not required to wear sleeves for recreation. ** Women are allowed to swim but must have a government-approved swimsuit. *** The only government-approved women's swimwear shall be by Cute and Covered. ** Women are NOT allowed to wear shorts or pants. * Men's hair length is not to reach below the collarhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCYUwsBKhyg. ** Men are to be clean-shaven at ALL times; this means no beards, mustaches, or facial hair. * Teens and young couples under the age of 26 who wish to date must submit their plea to their representative https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poV7T7-PY3k. ** In the plea, they must submit their plans, where they go on the date and how long they will be out. ** A signature by a parent or legal guardian is required for couples containing a member aged 25 or under. ** Couples with a member aged 25 or under must contain a third-party chaperone. *** The chaperone must be 18 years of age or older. * Child abuse is legal as long as it is done "in the name of Christianity" and followed the principles of To Train Up a Child https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpoR16KXneY. ** This includes, but is not limited to: spanking, paddling, physical labor, torture (waterboarding, etc.), kicking, punching, burning, drowning, and strangulation. Use of karate or Tae-Kwon-Do is also permitted on disobedient children. ** Caregivers are permitted to use the following on children for corporal punishment: Bare hands, fists, shoes (spikes, cleats, spurs), belts, wooden boards/paddles, newspapers, books, baseball bats, golf clubs, plastic tubing, metal rods, tree branches, hammers, pepper spray, or other house tools. Other forms of punishments are also permitted: Isolation, starvation, grounding, and abandonment. Caregivers are permitted to discipline/beat up children and babies for no specific reason if they please * Women are not allowed to use birth control https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-SP1WksNqI. ** Use of birth control is punishable by life in prison, a fine and flogging. * Beaches and public pools are segregated by gender. * Dancing is strictly prohibited under ALL circumstances https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASyBvpR6l4k. * Any child who smites (strikes/hits) or curses their parents (especially in retaliation for spanking) will be sent to the city council for immediate execution https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOCfDs8s2AY&t=1s. * Pediatric doctors are not allowed to give infants vaccinations. General Laws and Policies * Immigration, legal and illegal, is prohibited. * Every conversation of all citizens is tracked by the CSA government. * Witchcraft is illegal and punishable by death (beheading). * Any citizen who has ever in their life been convicted of a felony charge (regardless of the offense or how long ago it was) will be re-incarcerated and spend the remainder of their lives in prison. **Anybody currently in prison (not jail) will be re-sentenced to life in prison (regardless of the offense). **These rules do not apply for people who have only been convicted of misdemeanors. * Local and/or state elections are held once a year in November. ** All men are eligible to vote if: *** They are 18 years of age or older *** They have no prior criminal record (Misdemeanors or Felonies) ** Women are not allowed to vote. ** All men who are eligible are required to vote. * Alcohol is illegal and punishable by life in prison. * A mandatory curfew of 11:00 PM has been put in place. ** Those found outside their homes after 11:00 PM will be arrested, fined $2,500 AND receive 250 lashes. * CSA citizens are not allowed to venture out of the country for vacation. This rule was put in place to make sure citizens do not escape. ** However, special exemptions will be made by President Steven Anderson under the following conditions: *** The vacation is for "soul-winning." *** The traveler agrees to wear an "ankle brace" to ensure no CSA laws are broken while on vacation. **** If one does not arrive back to the CSA when planned (barring a flight delay), an ambassador will track down the traveler, arrest him/her and deport them back to the CSA. *** Vacations within the CSA are allowed. However, citizens must agree to attend an Independent Baptist, Bible-Believing church of their choice at their vacation spot at least once a day. * Clothing-brand stores and companies having to do with secularism are banned. ** These include Abercrombie & Fitch, Hollister, Victoria’s Secret, Claire’s, Justice, Forever 21 and American Eagle. * Citizens are required to go "soul-winning" at least two (2) hours per week. * Citizens are required to be "anti-dispensationalist". * Any citizen deemed a "reprobate" will be immediately executed as they are "unable to get into heaven." CSA Card Scanning * All households and apartments have card-scanning stations beside every door leading outside. ** These stations are equipped with a camera ** All citizens must scan their driver's license '''before leaving their home for ANY reason. Doors will be '''locked inside and outside until the card is approved. ** Citizens must also scan their driver's license when returning home. ** If one scans their card after curfew (11:00 PM), they will be denied access to their home, and the police will be notified to arrest the citizen. Dress Code for Required Events Formal Dress (Men) * The following men's dress code shall be established for Red Hot Preaching Conference, Holiday Church Services and Graduation Services: ** A black tuxedo. *** Sports coats are not allowed for citizens over age 12. ** A Black or blue bowtie. ** Matching black pants, neatly pressed. ** Men must wear a belt or suspenders. ** Hair must be neatly trimmed and combed back. ** Black, polished shoes are to be worn. Formal Dress (Women) * The following women's dress code shall be established for Red Hot Preaching Conference, Holiday Church Services and Graduation Services: ** Note: Women MUST dress modestly, and their husband or father MUST approve clothing. ** Ball-gown-style (floor-length) dresses are required. *** They must be of 1/4 sleeves or longer. Sleeveless or strapless wear will result in public flogging. ** White or black heels. Church Dress (Men) * The following men's dress code shall be established for Regular Church Services: ** Semi-Formal suit or sports jacket. *** Single-colored tie. ** Brown or black loafers. ** A belt or suspenders are to be worn under the suit or jacket. ** Long-sleeved white collared-shirt. ** No baseball-style caps. Church Dress (Women) * The following women's dress code shall be established for Regular Church Service: ** A blouse with a skirt. *** No sleeveless garments. *** Skirts must be 3/4 length or longer. ** Semi-formal footwear. Thanksgiving Dress (Women) * The following women's dress code shall be established for Thanksgiving Dinner and Thanksgiving Services: ** Long skirts or dresses (must be of primary or secondary color) ** Plain blouses (must be of primary or secondary color) ** The Women's Thanksgiving Dinner shall be in a separate room from the Men's Thanksgiving Dinner. Thanksgiving Dress (Men) * The following men's dress code shall be established for Thanksgiving Dinner and Thanksgiving Services: ** Dark-blue or black suit. ** Primary or secondary-colored tie. ** Black pants ** Brown or black dress shoes. ** The Men's Thanksgiving Dinner shall be in a separate room from the Women's Thanksgiving Dinner. Sports and Athletics Policies *''The Lord's Prayer'' shall be recited before every sporting event. **The CSA National Anthem (Amazing Grace) shall follow. Players, referees, and spectators MUST stand. ***Those who do not recite The Lord's Prayer shall be ejected from the venue and sentenced to 400 lashes. ***Those who do not stand and respect the National Anthem will be executed. *If an athlete's zoned-church has a scheduled service taking place during a scheduled game, they will not be allowed to participate in the sporting event, for they are required to attend church. **If half or more of the athletes on a team have a church service scheduled during an upcoming game, the game shall be postponed and rescheduled. *If a game goes into "overtime" or "extra innings," The Lord's Prayer shall be recited again. *Games must conclude by 10:25 PM, as national curfew is at 11:00 PM. *Women who play in organized sporting events are required to dress modestly. This includes short sleeves (or longer) and a 3/4 (or longer) skirt. **Men are not allowed to go to women's sporting events unless they are a father, family member, or husband of the female athlete. *There are no professional sports programs, as these are considered satanic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmFwzIsjNOM. **However, there are amateur leagues for men and women such as baseball, softball, basketball, and flag football. Monetary Fines and Public Flogging Please Note: We do NOT support acts of violence. This is purely satire. Although if Steven Anderson were president, he probably would enact many of these policies * Public Flogging can be administered by public officials, pastors, police officers, and judges. ** Tools used for flogging can be belts, canes, plastic tubes, baseball bats, golf clubs or boards. ** Public Lashings take place on Saturdays and Sundays, usually either right outside a church or during the church service. ** Citizens (male and female) become eligible for public flogging at Age 7. ** The floggings may be administered on the buttocks or spine area. * Public Flogging sanctions can be assessed for the following infractions (some flogging sanctions can be administered in "sections" or part private/part public): ** Premarital Sex: Life in prison & 75,000 lashes. ** Homosexuality: 75,000 lashes (to be administered in a time block of NO MORE than three months) followed by execution ** Failure to attend a church service: $300 fine & 150 lashes. ** Belief of Global Warming or Climate Change: $15,000 fine & 1,750 lashes. ** Music Violation: $2,500 fine & 400 lashes. ** Curfew Violation: One Night Jail Time, $2,500 fine, 250 lashes. ** Alcohol Consumption: $25,000 fine & 100,000 lashes. ** Possession of pornographic material: $100,000 fine, life in prison & 250,000 lashes ** Failure to vote in an election (if eligible): $15,000 fine & 2,000 lashes. ** Female out in public w/o husband: 1,500 lashes. ' ** Dress Code Violation (Male): '$1,000 fine & 500 lashes ** Dress Code Violation (Female): $1,250 fine & 750 lashes ** Movie Violation: $2,500 fine & 500 lashes. ** Use of birth control (women): $50,000 fine, life in prison & 75,000 lashes. ** Acceptance of Homosexuality: $25,000 fine & 15,000 lashes. ** Witchcraft: 12,500 lashes (to be administered in a time block of NO MORE than three days) followed by beheading (Death Sentence). ** Opposition of the CSA President: $17,500 fine, 12,500 lashes and 750 hours of hard labor ** Unapproved date: $3,500 fine & 4,000-5,000 lashes (for each offending party) *** Approved date with no chaperone: $2,500 fine & 3,500 lashes ** Failure to stand for prayer at sporting events: $4,000 fine & 5,000 lashes. ** Failure to respect the CSA National Anthem: Execution ** Facial hair (males) 1st Offense: Strict Warning *** 2nd Offense: $100 fine *** 3rd Offense: $250 fine & 50 lashes *** 4th Offense: $500 fine & 100 lashes **** Any further offenses will result in a $50 upcharge and extra 50 lashes per offense. For example, the 5th offense would be $550 and 150 lashes; and a 6th offense would be $600 and 200 lashes. ** Failure to attend Thanksgiving Dinner at respective church: $10,000 fine and 20,000 lashes. ** Failure to attend Graduation ceremonies at zoned-church: $2,500 and 1,000 lashes. Executions *Executions are the designated punishment for heinous crimes such as witchcraft, murder, and having the designation of a reprobate. *Most of the time, those who are to be executed will first receive floggings. *There are two different types of execution in the CSA: **'Firing Squad': This is the most common type of execution. **'Stoning': The criminal is handcuffed to a wall while people throw rocks and stones at him/her. Christian S.W.A.T. (CSWAT) CSWAT (Christian Special Weapons and Tactics) is a police force patrolling cities and towns throughout the CSA on a 24/7 basis. Their main duty is to make sure all citizens attend all church services (and to arrest those who don't) and to keep Rock music extinct. The President of the CSWAT is Pastor Matt Powell. Homes are raided at random by CSWAT officers to check for contraband such as Rock Music and porn. Economy The CSA economy is a free-market economy based mostly on small business, agriculture, and manufacturing. Citizens are not subject to taxes. "Tax dollars" are made through monetary fines (listed above). Currency Currency in the CSA consists of coins and paper dollars. Coins The CSA Mint does not print 50-Cent Coins or Dollar Coins. The following coins shall be minted in Oklahoma City: * 1-Cent Coin (Penny) ** Obverse: Steven Anderson ** Reverse: Pastor Anderson shouting at the pulpit about how "Sodomites" need to be executed. * 5-Cent Coin (Nickel) ** Obverse: VP Roger Jimenez ** Reverse: Verity Baptist Church Entrance * 10-Cent Coin (Dime) ** Obverse: David Berzins ** Reverse: Word of Truth Baptist Church (Interior) * 25-Cent Coin (Quarter) ** Obverse: Bruce Mejia ** Reverse: Faithful Word Baptist Church-Los Angeles (aerial shot) CSA Dollar Bills The following dollar bills (all numbers divisible into 100 are represented) shall be printed in Oklahoma City: (*) The United States of America does not use a 4-Dollar Bill or a 25-dollar bill. * 1-Dollar Bill ** Obverse: Steven Anderson ** Reverse: Pastor Anderson shouting at the pulpit about how "Sodomites" need to be executed. * 2-Dollar Bill ** Obverse: Roger Jimenez ** Reverse: Verity Baptist Church Entrance * 4-Dollar Bill (*) ** Obverse: Ben the Baptist ** Reverse: Ben the Baptist guest-speaking at Stedfast Baptist Church-Jacksonville * 5-Dollar Bill ** Obverse: Zsuzsanna Anderson ** Reverse: Steven and Zsuzsanna Anderson beating their kids with a belt * 10-Dollar Bill ** Obverse: Matt Powell ** Reverse: Bro. Powell burning an NIV Bible * 20-Dollar Bill ** Obverse: Jonathan Shelley ** Reverse: Shelley preaching at Stedfast Baptist Church * 25-Dollar Bill (*) ** Obverse: Alberto Hernandez ** Reverse: Hernandez brutally assaulting a homosexual man * 50-Dollar Bill ** Obverse: Manly Perry ** Reverse: Perry peaching at Old Paths Baptist Church * 100-Dollar Bill ** Obverse: 2021 CSA Presidential Cabinet ** Reverse: CSA Capitol Building (Oklahoma City) Operation Reprobate Operation:Reprobate, known in the United States of America as The Second Holocaust, results in nearly 150 million casualties (almost the entire BSA population), in an attempt to rid the country of perceived "reprobates" (those who were deemed to "disobey" the theocracy). Jews, Muslims, Catholics, people with intellectual disabilities, the LGBT (who had not already fled to the United States or elsewhere before the theocracy was established), and criminals were the most targeted groups of people as they were deemed "reprobates" by Steven Anderson and the New IFB government. The mass-murder began in February 2023 and ended in December 2024. The population went from nearly 150 million to only 500,000. CSA Presidential Timeline 2021-2049: President Steven Anderson/Vice President Roger Jimenez 2049-2063: President Roger Jimenez/Vice President S. Anderson 2063-2077: President S. Anderson/Vice President I. Anderson 2077-2078: President Manly Perry Jr./Vice President Steven Anderson II 2078-2104: President R.H. Jimenez/Vice President Adolf Anderson 2104-2124: President Adolf Anderson/Vice President R.T. Berzins 2124-2149: President Kent Jarvis/Vice President Abraham Anderson 2149-2163: President Abraham Anderson/Vice President George Perry 2163-2166: President George Perry/Vice President Ian Robinson Resigned 2166-2181: President George Perry/Vice President Trevor Perry 2181-2197: President Mitchell Perry/Vice President Harold Anderson 2197-2209: President Clint Shelley/Vice President R. Storm Shelley 2209-2222: President Clint Shelley Jr./Vice President Clint Shelley III 2222-2229: President Clint Shelley III/Vice President James Thompson in Office 2229-2237: President Abraham Anderson III/Vice President Steven Anderson V 2237-2253: President Steven Anderson V/Vice President Brandon Shelley 2254-2270: President Steven Anderson VI/Vice President Adolf Anderson II 2270-2293: President Steven Anderson VII/Vice President Kent Goodman Anderson 2293-2304: President Art Major/Vice President Trent Major 2304-2330: President Trent Major/Vice President Kenneth T. Robinson 2330-2350: President Oliver Hyles/Vice President William Anderson 2351-2355: President William Anderson/Vice President William Anderson Jr. 2355-2385: President William Anderson Jr./Vice President Oliver Hyles III 2385-2399: President Oliver Hyles III/Vice President Cornwallis Roper 2399-2436: President Cornwallis Roper/Vice President Harold Anderson (Last VP) 2436-2451: Supreme Ruler Harold Anderson 2451-2479: Supreme Ruler Eugene Anderson 2479-2513: Supreme Ruler Vernon Mejia 2513-2560: Supreme Ruler Daniel Shelley 2560-2598: Supreme Ruler Myles Berzins 2598-2641: Supreme Ruler Lee Anderson 2641-2683: Supreme Ruler Ernesto Mejia 2683-2717: Supreme Ruler Arlin R. McMurty 2717-2762: Supreme Ruler Sam Shelley 2762-2797: Supreme Ruler Lyle Naim 2797-2831: Supreme Ruler Peter H. Anderson 2831-2856: Supreme Ruler Cornwallis Roper III (See Also: The Great Invasion of 2856) *The "Great Invasion" took place in 2856, involving an attempt by Cascadia, Iceland and the Republic of Scandinavia to overtake the CSA. ** Cornwallis Roper III was assassinated, but plans to overtake the CSA failed miserably. 2856-2903: Supreme Ruler J.C. McMurty *(By this time, a new law had been established where only individuals with a direct, bloodline relation with Steven Anderson or the Anderson Family would be allowed as Supreme Ruler) 2903-2941: Supreme Ruler S. Storm Anderson 2941-2980: Supreme Ruler Dylann R. Anderson 2980-3017: Supreme Ruler Dylann R. Anderson Jr. 3017-3021: Supreme Ruler A.H. Anderson *In 3021, the one-thousandth anniversary of the CSA, The Second Great Invasion takes place. This time, The Republic of California, Canada, United Kingdom, and The Republic of Bermuda will join forces with Cascadia, Iceland, and the Republic of Scandinavia. This invasion uses underground tunnels, but once again fails miserably, as many soldiers were captured and executed by the CSA. A.H. Anderson resigns from his position. 3021-3063: Supreme Ruler Brandon J. Anderson 3063-3111: Supreme Ruler Brandon H. Anderson 3111-3160: Supreme Ruler Karl R. Anderson 3160-3168: Supreme Ruler Karl R. Anderson Jr. (Died in Office) 3168-3208: Supreme Ruler Josh Anderson (Ruler's Backup of Karl R. Anderson Jr.) 3208-3265: Supreme Ruler Gene Anderson 3265-3324: Supreme Ruler Gene Anderson Jr. 3324-3381: Supreme Ruler Kyle Anderson 3381-3439: Supreme Ruler Gene Anderson IV 3439-3491: Supreme Ruler Gene Anderson V 3491-3537: Supreme Ruler Gene Anderson VI 3537-3568: Supreme Ruler Gene T. Anderson 3568-3636: Supreme Ruler Gene Anderson VII *By this time, the law outlined in 2903 requiring Supreme Rulers to have a direct relation to Steven Anderson has been reversed. 3636-3687: Supreme Ruler Gene Anderson VIII 3687-3742: Supreme Ruler Xavier Anderson III 3742-3808: Supreme Ruler Ernesto Jimenez 3808-3870: Supreme Ruler Brent Naim 3870-3927: Supreme Ruler Kent H. Hyles 3927-3985: Supreme Ruler Rob T. Goodman 3985-4037: Supreme Ruler Gregory A. Anderson 4037-4053: Supreme Ruler Cornwallis Roper VII (4049: The "Great War") * [[The "Great War" of 4049: Christian States of America vs. Operation Anti-Theocracy|The "Great War" of 4049: The Christian States of America vs. Operation: Anti-Theocracy]]. ** Operation: Anti-Theocracy consists of Cascadia, Republic of California, Canada, United States of America (Virginia/Washington D.C./Maryland/Pennsylvania/New York/New Jersey/Delaware) , Republic of New England (Vermont/New Hampshire/Maine/Connecticut/Massachusetts/Rhode Island), Republic of Alaska, The Kingdom of Hawaii, Appalachia (Ohio/Michigan/Minnesota/Wisconsin/Iowa/Illinois), Republic of the Rockies (Colorado/Utah/Idaho/Wyoming/Montana/North Dakota/South Dakota), Rio Grande Republic (New Mexico/Arizona/Nevada), The Republic of Bermuda, United Kingdom, Iceland, The Scandinavian Republic, Ireland, Germany, Spain, France, Mexico, Unified Republic of Korea, Japan and New Zealand. * The Christian States of America loses the war and is taken over. ** Following the CSA, a new country forms, entitled The Reformed Secular States of America. Fate of the United States of America The Democratic voters in the remaining United States of America were glad to be rid of the "Red States." Even most of the Republican voters were glad not to be living in the Christian States of America. Washington D.C. remains the capital, while New York City remains the largest city. The Congressional Districts in the United States were re-evaluated to make the sum of 535 electoral votes once again. The United States population was estimated to be at 210,871,000 in 2021, including all territories. CSA President Steven Anderson originally planned for South Dakota, Wyoming, Utah, and Arizona to also be part of the newly-formed country, but newly elected USA president Elizabeth Warren rejected this offer, mostly due to border conflicts. In the 2090s, California secedes from the United States becoming The California Republic. During the mid-23rd Century, a new country, Cascadia, forms from Washington, Oregon and British Columbia. See Also * RyansWorld: Future America Under Conservative Rule Category:Civil Wars Category:Religion Category:Christian States of America Category:United States of America Category:Dictatorship Category:ASB